


Lost and lonely kitten

by Nii_Chii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But not always, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Kenma Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Prince Kozume Kenma, Slavery, Torture, adding tags as I go, assassin kuroo, dark! kuroo, lots of non-con actually, there will be rape, this WILL get graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nii_Chii/pseuds/Nii_Chii
Summary: The prince had wished for nothing more than for the routine he called his life to end, but when it happened it wasn't a good change. It was on him now to change and make the best out of the situation he had gotten into. But how? He didn't know.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Lost and lonely kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings:  
> Blood ; death

**The prince who didn't feel a thing**

Emotions became something foreign to the prince at a young age. Happiness, sadness, relief, the prince hadn't felt those things in so long that he couldn't understand them anymore. Inside of him it was empty. A dark void sucking away the feelings before they could reach his brain and make him react in any way. He didn't care for any praise he was given. He didn't care when he got scolded. Even the death of other humans just became too normal for him. It didn't shock him anymore at all. Of course the prince still had his manners. Always apologizing or thanking others for the things he did wrong or praises he received. But it were just words that meant nothing to him personally.

When the prince was younger, he was a shy little boy. He always hid behind his parents when there were big gatherings of the important people of the country, but as he got older he was told to toughen up again and again. Some day it would be him to rule this country after all and he couldn't just hide himself away then. So the prince tried to be more open and stopped hiding like his parents told him. Even by that time every day was the same already. The formerly fun, lighthearted life of the prince turned into a cold routine he simply went through and very soon the prince lost his honest smile at the young age of 6 years.

Even when the boy tried so hard to meet his parents expectations, it simply never was enough for the adults. As he had already lost all happiness, sadness remained. The prince cried a lot when he got yelled at, but that only resulted in more scoldings. Slowly however he got used to it. He was told to toughen up after all so he did what he was expected to and stopped crying. Banishing his tears away forever.

One by one the emotions left his small body and after years of keeping everything inside of him, he didn't feel them anymore. Or maybe he had just gotten so used to the hurt inside of him that he could ignore it completely without a second thought.

But despite everything, the prince loved his parents. He had to, didn't he? They were his parents. There was no one else close to him besides them. He knew no other treatment than what he had been given all his life. To him it was a normal family life. Of course the prince didn't know what love really meant but he had been told that in a family you love each other. When he was younger his mother sometimes told him that she loved him very much and asked him if he loved her too. The prince always nodded and said yes. It was normal, wasn't it? There didn't have to be emotions connected to love, right?

But the prince was also sheltered from the outside world. He didn't have friends. He never in his life went outside, besides their huge yard. The only people he ever talked to were the adults that worked with, or rather for, his parents so he never got to know the truth about them. In his eyes, his parents were the sole reason the country was safe. He was told that everyone looked up to them as the royal family. That they loved and worshiped them, but it couldn't be further from the truth. He didn't see how cruel the people he called his parents really were. How the system they had established was broken and how the people hated them and would do anything to get them out of the palace. The prince was blinded by the lies he had been told throughout his life, by the people that only benefited from his parents ruling.

But soon the day arrived where the boy would learn the truth. The day everything changed.

On the night before the princes 16th birthday all the servants in the castle were running about, making preparations for the party that would be held later on the following day all while the king and queen were still doing some paperwork. They didn't care much for the next day. The celebration was simply being held to make a good impression to the outside world. With enough people talking bad about them they didn't need to be called bad parents as well. They of course weren't hurt by those words of common people, but their image was bad enough already. It was starting to annoy the two adults a little bit.

The prince was sitting in his bed, still awake, watching the clock. He was already dreading the next day. He hated his birthday for the fact they had to make such a big deal out of it. Being up on his feet all day, being forced to talk to all the adults his parents invited and faking a smile and laugh ever so often, it was everything the prince found annoying and unnecessary. He would much rather spend this oh so special day alone in his room, eating a piece of cake while reading a good book. But no, his parents made it clear time and time again that this was not possible and a birthday had to be celebrated with a party. How other people would give everything for having such a big gathering just for them. He should be grateful for it and just deal with it. So like always, the prince just swallowed down what he wanted to say and went along with his parents decisions.

A small and quiet sigh escaped his mouth, his eyes still fixated on the clock. At least the first few hours of the next day were peaceful as he had them to himself. This as well had become a routine the prince followed but the only one he didn't hate. He even looked forward to it sometimes. Every year the night to his birthday he would stay up until the clock hit 12, congratulate himself silently and then go out to his balcony to watch the sky until he would see a shooting star. Each year he made a wish he kept to himself. Only when this happened he would go back inside and sleep for the remaining hours of the night.

The clock showed that there were about 25 minutes left until his birthday when loud sounds echoes through the castle. Glass shattering, doors slamming, people running through the halls, followed by screams and loud banging sounds. The prince frowned ever so slightly. This wasn't normal. The sounds were too loud and aggressive for it to just be servants preparing a party. Slowly he put his naked feet on the ground and raised himself out of the big bed. He tiptoed towards his door and put an ear against it to hear what was going on better. He felt a sudden urge to just open it and look but he knew better than that. What he heard made a shiver run down his spine. Words were spoken and based on how clearly he heard them, the people saying them were right in front of his door.

“I apologize but there is no way I am letting you through this door.” This was a voice the prince knew very well. It was the guard who was almost always by his side to protect him from any harm. The one person he even sometimes liked talking to. But who was he talking to?

“Funny.” An unknown, male voice spoke. It sounded like they were holding back laughter. “I don't remember asking you for permission now, did I?” A moment of silence followed before the stranger let out a low sigh. “Listen, we are not here to kill any of you servants or guards. Our target and mission is clear but anyone who gets in our way will have to perish as well, so sorry for that!”

Before another word could be exchanged between the two men something, or maybe someone hit the door the prince was still listening through and dropped on the ground. The boy could still hear a groan and the voice of his guard mumbling a sorry before he moved away from the door backwards, just staring to where it happened.

The voice of the guard had sounded weak. It was easy to guess what had happened in front of the door that sheltered the prince from the chaos outside. Still, it was somehow hard to grasp. This man was one of the strongest guards in the palace. It always had seemed like nothing could do any harm to him. As if he was immortal and now the opposite had been proven.

The door then flung open, making another loud sound as it hit the wall. It was good that the prince had taken some steps back already or it would have hit him in the face. He didn't look at the person entering at first. His attention was on the dead body of his guard. He couldn't see where the wound was on the body but he could see blood streaming out of the corpse and spreading on the cold marble floor.

“Oh, look at that!” The stranger called out as he laid eyes on the prince in the middle of the room. “I was right! Behind this door I could find our lovely little prince and wide awake at that! Such a shame, I really hoped I could wake you up and surprise you.” The man sighed, sounding almost sad but still crazy.

This is how the stranger got the princes attention. He pulled his gaze away from the corpse on the ground and up to the person that was by now standing right in front of him, waving around a bloodied knife a little bit.

“So the rumors are true, huh? The look on your face says it all. You really are 'The prince who doesn't feel a thing'” The stranger started to laugh a bit. It was more like a chuckle. “You don't look sad or disturbed at all that the person protecting you is now dead and bleeding on the ground. It's kind of funny to be honest. It makes me want to get those emotions out of you even more, but let's first test and see how long your pretty face will stay that indifferent, my prince.” He said those words with a smile and sarcastic tone of voice but soon his smile turned into a grin. “But let's be real, with a small, slender body like that, soft facial features and that long hair of yours you look way more like a princess than a prince. Yes, yes, I think this will be my nickname for you from now on! Princess!”

Once again the prince could only frown for part of a second before the void ate up his feelings and confusion again. Still he questioned if people really called him that, when there were way more important things to think about right then of course. But he couldn't help it. As quick as possible he pushed the thought to the the back of his mind.

“You know who I am, but who are you and what is your business coming in here, killing innocent people left and right?” The prince questioned in a monotone voice that just made the stranger chuckle again.

“You really don't care, huh? Are you even scared of me princess? Because you really should. I could kill you right here and now, so watch what you say. Actually, you shouldn't say anything anymore without being addressed or asked something first. You should remember that rule. It will maybe save you some day.” The man smirked at the boy and ran his free hand through his black, messy hair before walking around the boy to stand behind him. He raised his arm a little bit to place his knife against the princes throat. It was interesting how the boy just let it happen, not opening his mouth again. He didn't speak and didn't fight. It was amusing. He guessed there was a bit of fear in that small body after all. The man leaned into the princes ear, now whispering.

“We are not killing left and right my dear princess. We are simply eliminating the people that stand in the way of our mission and targets. We are not just some monsters you know. Even we have our morals and we are trying to keep the deaths to a minimum here, even if you don't believe that, princess. We have our orders and we carry them out. You can call yourself lucky that killing you is not a part of our order and that you are not fighting us. Otherwise you would be bleeding out already.” The stranger just sighed again, moving away from the princes ear. He quickly gazed over to the clock, the loud ticking noise filling the room for a moment.

“Well, time is starting to run out for us. Ah, too bad, I actually enjoyed talking to you, you know? But we will have a lot more time for that, so for now, let me show you why we are here, yes? Let's see if that face of yours changes when you see it!” The man now started moving forwards, holding the princes shoulder tight and taking him with him. At least the screams had finally stopped but the more they walked through the halls the more corpses became visible. The prince noticed how it all were guards and not a single normal servant has been hurt. He knew that the man didn't lie to him now, especially when he saw some servants stepping out of their way or running out of the castle. Still, it all felt like a cruel joke to him.

“Why are you not just killing me?” The prince decided to ask as they kept walking toward the biggest hall. The room his birthday party would have been held at. Suddenly he felt the knife on his throat dig a little deeper into his skin. Some blood ran down but it didn't go deep enough to do some major damage.

“First off, little princess, I already told you to not speak unless I ask you something.” With that the knife got pulled away a bit again. “Secondly, this is a stupid question that I already answered you. It is not our mission to kill you and it wouldn't be fun as well, seeing that you wouldn't even care about it. No, I think it will be much more fun to tickle those emotions out of you.” The prince could basically feel the stranger smile behind him.

“It did take us a long time to decide on what to do with you at first though! But pretty soon we made the decision that taking you with us would be the best decision we could make. You see, we have clear orders on who to kill and for what reason to kill. You are not giving us much reason to kill you. No, you will be much better served as a little slave or test subject for our group. That's more fun for all of us. Nothing beats having the actual prince to do experiments on or to have fun with.” The man hummed to himself in approval of the decision he had made. Yes, having the prince as a slave was perfect after all.

“Of course we will have to teach you some manners but that is all fine. Breaking you will just bring me and my men some fun stress relief when we don't have a job to do. It would be better for you to listen and give up quickly of course but I got word that you can be quite stubborn so that's your bad. Isn't it a beautiful irony that the prince will become one of the people he never cared about? From prince to slave in a single night. Ah, I like that, but enough of our talk. We arrived at our destination. Let's see what awaits us inside.”

Like the prince had already guessed before, they were standing in front of the door to the great hall, or ballroom if you you wanted to call it that. The door wasn't closed all the way and he could see some light coming from the crack. With his foot the stranger just pushed it open all the way, not letting the small boy go for even a second. He could not risk it, even though he was sure this boy wouldn't fight anyways. Still, it would be a shame if he would try to as he would have to kill his lovely princess then and he wanted to have more fun with him.

The prince swallowed at the scene that appeared in front of him as they entered the room together. Several people with their swords and knifes drawn were surrounding the king and queen, who were just kneeling on the ground, hands tied behind their back and a blindfold covering their eyes. For the first time the boy thought his parents looked helpless. He had never seen them like that, yet they didn't speak a word. They looked more annoyed than frightened to him. It was probably just an act for them though.

“Well princess, I suppose you finally understand who our target actually is.” The voice behind him said. It sounded way too happy about all of this. Yes, death and killing was nothing new to the prince as well, but thinking it was fun was a whole different thing. But then again, what did he know about fun anyways? He couldn't even remember the last time he had fun.

“It's lovely to see our dear king and queen so helpless and on the ground for once, right before their death. If I wouldn't have went to get this little princess we would have missed that, so good job on existing princess.” the man just laughed again, taking his hand from the boys shoulder and giving his head a little pet, before placing it back down where it was before.

“Now that we are all here we can watch this beautiful end of an era together. Go ahead boys, end the misery of this country once and for all.” He commanded the other men in the room who went right to work. At least it was quick. No more words could be shared before the throats of the king and queen were slit open without hesitation and blood gushed out from the wounds before the bodies dropped sideways to the ground.

Something inside gave the prince a little stinging feeling right where his heart was, but it vanished as quickly as it came. The voice eating it up again. The boy just looked at his dead parents, not blinking, almost not breathing but still his face didn't change. It was as indifferent as ever, much to the disappointment of the strange man who had leaned in just to observe him closer. His grip on the princes shoulder became a little tighter as he crunched his teeth.

“You don't even flinch when your parents die right in front of you? And here I thought I sometimes act like a monster when you act like one even more. You actually don't feel anything but I will fix this, princess. I will make that face of yours change. I will see tears streaming down those cheeks sooner or later and it will be beautiful.”

There was nothing the prince could even respond with. He wished he could react. He wished he could feel something. He knew he should be sad or angry. He knew he should fight but this big black nothingness inside of him just prevented it all from happening.

“Well, our job here is done! Time to go home!” The voice of the man suddenly sounded so happy again, ripping the boy out of his thoughts once more. The people around then already started moving away, just casually leaving through the front door of the palace as if nothing had happened inside the building.

“It will be interesting to see this country change now. I am curious who will take the throne and ruling, aren't you as well princess?” The man questioned as he finally took the knife away from the boys throat and put it away before tying his hands tightly behind his back. As this was done he started pushing the boy outside in the cold.

The wind blew harshly through the princes long blond hair while he was lead to a carriage. Everything was silent for a moment until all of the sudden the churches bell started to ring in the distance. The wind stopped and the prince was sure that he had seen a shooting star in the sky for a split second. The timing of everything had been too perfect. For the first time in his life the princes birthday wish for the shooting star had become a reality. Every year it had been the same. He had wished for the routine to stop.

A blindfold was placed on the boys eyes and tied behind his head. He felt the stranger behind him, leaning in once again, whispering something into his ear.

“Happy birthday and welcome to your new life prince Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It has been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction and I even orphaned all of my old ones (Which i regret a lot tbh). This is an older project I still had laying around and felt like working on. So far I have 3 chapters I am rewriting, from then on out we will see how things continue. We all know that stories sometimes have a mind of their own so anything can happen. I will try my best to update regularly but it depends on how stressful life will get of course. I think all of you can understand that. 
> 
> Anyways, english is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes. I'm trying to make as little mistakes as possible but it can aways happen.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next one we will get to meet Kuroo for the first time! Yay!
> 
> (Also I suck at summaries, sorry)


End file.
